Two of A Kind
by Shrieking Beast
Summary: AU ROTJ. Leia decides to go with Luke to the Death Star II
1. Truths

What if Leia went with Luke to the Death Star?

Shrieking Beast

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, I'm borrowing them, BITE ME

Luke exited the ewok hut, hoping Leia would follow, she deserved to know their true parentage. As he started on the bridge, he felt her presence following him. Luke turned to Leia and they looked into each others eyes. When Luke looked down Leia asked, " Luke, whats troubling you? What wrong?"

Luke turned to her, it was now or never, "Vader's here, on this moon, he's come for _me_."

"Oh Luke, how did he know? Is there a spy? Did we get the password wrong?"

"No, It's me."

"What?"

"He can feel when I'm here, as long as I'm here, I endanger everybody, I must go to him."

"What? Why?"

Luke gazed straight into her eyes and let out a sigh, " He is my father, Leia"

Here eyes widened and he could pickup all of her emotions.

Shock.

Pity.

Fear.

Confusion.

"Leia," he started, " the force is strong in my family. My father has it, I have it, and, my twin sister has it." Then Luke saw the horror and confusion in her eyes, along with, knowing? "Yes Leia, it is you, dear sister, lost and found."

"I know, somehow I've always known, but why must you confront him?"

"Because, I belive I can change him back to the good side. I have to try."

At this they had a warm hug, its seemed like hours Leia leaned in close to her twin and whspered, "I'm coming with you"

Luke looked at her and smiled.

Han Solo didn't like the fact that Luke and Leia snuck out of the hut together, and it was worse when he saw them hug, he admitted to himself, he loved Leia, and he felt a little possesive about her, he decided to break it up. "Hey kid, princess, whats goin' on?"

"Nothing Han" said Luke, unsure if he could trust Han to his- their secret.

"Nothing?" Han asked, getting irritated, "You call that talk and hug you guys just had, 'nothing'."

"Han" Said Leia, " It's not what your thinking!"

"Oh? It's not is it? Tell me Leia, you love him," he said, his voice getting sad, then he added quietly, "Don't you?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Oh, I see, I understand, when this is over, I won't get in the way"

"No Han," said Luke, "It's not like that at all, Leia is my sister"

Leia walked over to a puzzled Han and kissed him on the lips, Han smiled and kissed her back. Luke smiled, they looked great together. Leia broke off the kiss and stepped back, "Han there's more, and this isn't easy for us. We're trusting you with this information, please say you'll keep a secret."

Han said, "Well, yes, but the thing I don't understand is why you guys weren't together from the start."

"That's what you can't tell anyone about," said Luke, with a serious face. "You see Han, we're twins, and we were separated for our own saftey, and possibly the saftey of the entire galaxy"

"Safety?" asked Han, "I don't understand"

"We were hidden from our father, who was a Jedi that went to the darkside, and any children would be a threat." Luke paused, giving it a second to all sink in.

Han's mind was frantic. He just found out that his best friends were twins, separated at birth. _To protect them from their father? Who was their father? Lets see, they are about 23, and about 23 years ago… OH MY GODS! No it can't be, can it? But then it would make sense. _

Luke looked int Han's eyes, he knew that Han had figured it out. Luke closed his eyes, and took a breath, "Yes, Han, Darth Vader is our father"

"But that would make you-"

"Heir's to the Empire" Leia finished. 

There was a long moment of silence then Luke said, "We have to go, Han, He's waiting for us."

"What?! No! He'll kill you!"

"No he won't, he has had many opportunities to already, and he hasn't." said Luke

"Why? Why are you going?"

"To turn him back, Han we've got to try, Han promise you wont tell a soul!" said Leia, "Please, Han"

"Okay. Leia?" Han asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Leia smiled, and Han thought, _by gods! How can something so evil spawn something so caring and beautiful?_ When she hugged Han she said, "I love you too Han, and we'll be back, I promise"

They broke their hug and Luke and Han went into an embrace, "Take care of her Luke and take care of yourself too." Then Han said something he thought he would never say, "May the Force be with you."

Luke looked at him and smiled, "always." He said, and Luke and Leia walked away, side by side, brother and sister. Han felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he saw his true love walk away with her brother. _Take care of her Luke, she means everything to me._

Luke and Leia walked across the forest, silently, until they got near the bunker. Luke stopped and motioned for Leia to do so. Luke closed his eyes and reached out with the force.

__

Father

Son

Where are you?

I'm at the rear end of the bunker, behind- Who is with you?

My sister, my twin sister

What?! Twin? Who?

Leia, Leia Organa

Luke winced as he felt his fathers anger, not at him, or Leia, but at Obi Wan. "What is it?"

Asked Leia.

"I just told him about you, he's not taking it to well."

"Well I could have told you that, he hates me."

"No, actually, it's more of the fact that, not one, but to children where hidden from him. It's nothing against you."

"Oh, well where is he?"

"Don't know," Luke sighed, " He said behind the bunker, but not where, he was inturrupted when he found your presence"

Leia sighed, "Now what do we do?"

"You freeze!" said a new voice. 

Both of them recognized it as a stormtroopers voice. Slowly, they both raised their hands.

Well that's the first chapter, tell me what you think! I'm in school, so I'll only be able to update it once or twice a week. No flames please.


	2. Reunion

CHAPTER II ****

CHAPTER II

"Stand up!"

The twins stood and look into eachother's eyes. Leia's eyes held fear, but readiness. Luke's eyes were full of calmness and passive.

__

Leia he said _It will be fine, just trust me and follow my lead_

Luke turned to the stormtrooper and could feel his shock. 

"Luke Skywalker?!"

Luke gave a small nod

"Man am I lucky! Lord Vader has been looking everywhere for you!" He said as he cuffed Luke and Leia.

__

I'll bet he has, thought Luke

__

The storm trooper lead them throught the forest to the bunker. When the Commander approched, Luke protectivly and instinctivley stood slightly in front of her.

"Rebels, sir," said the stormtrooper, as he handed the commander Luke's lightsaber. The commander looked at it in awe for a moment. He had seen Darth Vader carry around a weapon like this, and was curios to its power. He looked up at Luke, saw the look in his eyes, and opted not to mess with it. Someone carring around a weapon like this must be powerful and dangerous, and he didn't want to find out.

"Good work, Continue your search"

Ten troopers surrounded Luke and Leia, they both had a habit of getting out of imperal custody. Leia moved closer to Luke and he stared at the admiral, daring him to strike. Luke knew, as well as the imperials, that his life was important to their own saftey.

"So tell me," spat the commander, "Where are your rebel friends?"

Luke and Leia looked at eachother.

"We are alone."

"Sure you are. It doesn't matter scum! How do you think you are going to get out of this one? Hmmmm? Your going to lose mor than a hand this time!" The commander turned to Leia, " And, you!!! You're in for it girl! You've managed to break every law that we have! You-"

"Back off!" said Luke in tone that said not to mess with him. 

The commander shook his head and looked around, he could have sworn that Luke sounded like Vader! He turned and walkled, Luke, Leia and the troopers followed.

Vader felt his son… and his daughter approaching. Then he saw a commander and ten stormtrooers gaurding his children. _Ten? _He thought humorously, _Only ten? I'm insulted!_ He looked at the situation, and it truly did look foolish to have ten people guarding two. A rush of pride went over him. 

"These are the rebels we found, they deny it, but I think there's more of them. He was armed, only with this," said the commander as he handed over the lightsaber. 

"Good work, continue your search, and bring any compainions to me"

"Yes My Lord"

The troopers followed the commander away.

Luke and Leia stared at Vader, as he stared at them. Vader broke the akward silence and spoke first, "So, you have come to me."

"Yes," said the twins, quietly, in perfect timing together.

Vader stared shortly at Leia, not knowing what to say to her. Instead he spoke to Luke, "The emperor is expecting you"

"I know…Father."

Vader gloated slightly, "You have accepted the truth?"

Luke looked ay him, complete seriousness in his eyes. "I have accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father"

Vader spun quickly on his heel, "That name, no longer has any meaning to me!"

Leia, tired of being the avoided subject, cut in at this point. "And this explains why you have been hunting Luke down to complete his training?!" She said smartly.

At this Vader was silent. _She's just like her mother!_ He thought. She could render him speechless and she could tell when he was lying. 

Leia inturrupted his thoughts, "Regardless of what I have said in the past, you are not an idiot! You understand, as well as we do, that if Anakin Skywalker meant nothing to you, you would not be this interested in Luke!" There was a fire in Leia's eyes that he knew all to well.

"It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten." Added luke, "I know the good hasn't been driven from you fully! That's why you couldn't kill me," Luke concluded


	3. Emperor

Chapter III ****

Chapter III

Luke and Leia sat in their father's shuttle as it took off. Their father was sitting across from them.

__

Leia? Asked Luke.

__

Yes?

Are you Okay?

I'm fine, but how are we going to do this

I don't know. Have you ever met the Emperor?

Yes, said Leia, and she shuddered. _When I was eighteen. He's horrifing._

Vader noticed their conversation, "Do do that." He said, "Don't try to keep anything from me or the Emperor. It would be a mistake."

They looked at him, then looked at each other. Sighing, they leaned back in their chairs and remaint silent.

****

The shuttle landed and Darth Vader stood, and motioned for Luke and Leia to follow. When they got to the ramp is hissed open. Vader started down it, and his children, followed him. The few people in the hanger stopped and stared at them in shock. All three of them ignored it..

****

The elevator door opened and Luke and Leia scanned the area. They proceeded up the stairs, Luke and Leia in perfect synchronization. When the reached the top, they sew a small black chair, it seemed to raidiate darkness. Vader went to one knee, and Leia was shocked with his subbmisson. Luke and Leia glanced at eachother as the chair turned around, revealing the evil emperor.

The emperor looked at Luke, "Welcome, young Skywalker, I have been expecting you. You know longer need those." Their binders crashed to the ground, "Gaurds, leave us," he spat. 

The emperor looked at Leia, and she tried to remain calm, but still shivered under his gaze. "Ah, and I see, Vader, that you have found your second child. Your son's twin." The emperor looked at both of them, "I look forward to your training, in time you will call me master."

"Your gravley mistaken," said Luke, "You will not convert us as you did our father"

"Oh, no my young one, you will find it is you who are mistaken, about a great many things! You, like you father are now, mine."

"No," the twins chouresed together.

"No?" asked the emperor.

Vader wanted to change the direction they were going in, "His lightsaber," he said.

"Ah, yes, your weapon," he set it down on the chair, "Much like your father's, by now you must know that you father will never be turned, as will you."

"Your wrong," said Leia, "Soon we'll be dead and you with us."

"Perhaph you refer to your surprise attack? We are quite safe from your friends here!"

"Your over confidence is your weekness," shot Luke.

"Your faith in your friends it yours!"

Leia said, "Faith and friens is never a weekness, you-"

She was cut of by the emperors darkside lightning, she collapsed to the floor and withered in pain. Soon she was unconcious.

"No!" Yelled Luke, as he called his saber and prepared to strike the emperor. Suddenly, his emerald blade was cut with his fathers red one. The emperor laughed an sat down. Twenty feet away, Leia lay unconcious.

Luke and Vader circled, and then Vader attacked. Luke parreyed the blow with relative ease, he was much better than the last time they met. Slowly, Luke worked his way to his fallen sister. With a spin, jump, and kick, Luke had knocked Vader to the floor. 

With lightning speed he raced to his sister. When he got to her, he picked hr up in his arms. Just then Vader approached him, "I will not fight you father" said Luke.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses!"

Luke ran with his sister, and barley missed being hit with his father's lightsaber. It sliced through a beam, and a catwalk came crashing down. Luke pulled Leia into a hiding place as she regained conciousness. Then they heard their father.

"You cannot hide forever!"

"Try us!" spat Leia.

"Give yourselve to the dark side, it is the only way to save your sister. Yes it is very difficult to turn you, but if you will not turn, mabye she will."

Luke was enraged by the threaning of his sister, he rose, with his lightsaber.

"Don't touch her!"

Driven by his anger, he fought Vader, back and back, Vader was surprised by his strength. Luke slashed at his father faster, not realizing he was using the dark side. He slashed again, and took off Vader's hand. 

Luke stopped, realizing what he had done, and looked at his own mechanical hand. Leia stood up and walked over to him, "Luke?" she asked softly.

Luke turned to her and smiled, and she smiled back. He turned to his father and helped him up.

"NO! No!" said the emperor, enraged, "Kill him!"

"Enough!" said Vader, "I no longer serve you, and my children never will!"

The emperor raised his spidery fingers, and shot out lightning. Luke turned on his saber, and caught the electricity heading straight for his fathers chest. The electricitiy absorbed into the blade, and didn't harm anyone.

Confused and enraged, the emperor stopped. No jedi, not even the masters were able to deflect the lightning without hatming themselves. Luke was truly powerful. Luke looked at the emperor, sensing the impossibleness of what he had just done. He realized the secret the emperor had carefully hidden from him. He was the more powerful, and he had the abiliy to defeat the emperor. Luke felt the emperor's fear.

SorrY bout the cliff hanger, I'm still tryin to decide how to kill the emperor

Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Skywalker

OK I know it has been a while since I updated, but I spent the Labor Day weekend at the Grand Canyon and actually wrote a lot, now I just have to type it all up

OK I know it has been a while since I updated, but I spent the Labor Day weekend at the Grand Canyon and actually wrote a lot, now I just have to type it all up. So bear with me.

TWO OF A KIND

Chapter IV

Skywalker

Luke stared at the emperor, and slowly walked to him.

"For all the grieving you've caused, you deserve to die. My father, my mother, the galaxy."

The Death Star rumbled and shook.

"Luke!" yelled Leia, " They got the shield down!"

Luke turned to her, and in his moment of distraction, the emperor shot his deadly force lightning. Luke fell to the ground, whithering in pain.

"Luke!" screeched Leia, she turned to her father, "Can you help him?"

But her father was already one step ahead of her. Darth Vader lunged at the emperor and picked him up. He held the emperor high over his head, as lightning seared through him. As he tossed the emperor down the reactor shaft, he heard his final word.

"SKYYYYYWALKERRRRRRR!!!"

At that moment, Darth Vader ceased to exist, and Anakin Skywalker was reborn. Anakin quickly moved away from the shaft to avoid the explosion. He lay by the reactor core, he was tired as wheezing as his life support was failing.

Luke and Leia ran to their fallen father, Leia knelt next to him as Luke towards them. All three of them were out of breath, and tired. Suddenlly the Death Star skook again, this time, more violenlyly. Leia had a look of grave danger on her face.

"We have to get out of here!" she said.

She didn't voice the consequences if they didn't, they all new them.

"The question is, how?" asked Luke.

"My shuttle," said Anakin, wheezing.

"Your in no condition to fly," argued Luke.

"But you are," he whispered.

Luke contemplated this for a moment. 

"Okay," he replied," Can you walk?" 

"I doubt it."

"Leia, help me carry him."

She nodded, and started to pick him up. Together, they dragged their wounded father to the hanger bay. When they approached the hanger bay, nobody seemed to notice the two rebels carring their lord. Everyone was frantic. The twins carried their father up the ramp and inside the shuttle.

"Leia, help him," said luke as he dashed to the cockpit.

Leia nodded and looked at her father for what felt like the first time.

Luke jumped into the piolets seat. He looked at the controls, which had never seen, and felt like he had used them before. He took off and got out just in time, as the second Death Star exploded behind him.

****

Lando Callrisian escaped the Death Star just in time.

"WOOOOOOOHHAAAA!"

He regrouped with the others, they had lost many fighters. When they were all together, Lando noticed an Imperial shuttle, headind towards the Endor Moon.

****

Han looked up and saw the magnificent explosion. All around him were screams of joy. He looked to the ground, hoping his friend made it. Some how, deep in his subconsious, he knw they did.

On the opposite side of the moon, an Imperial Shuttle landed. Luke and Leia had spent the last two hours stablizing their father. At last they accomplished it. They sat back and watched as their father breathed steadily with the help of his respirator. Anakin spoke,

"Daughter, go to the red locker, and fetch the temporary respirator."

Leia hesitated at first, but then went to get the equipment. Soon, she came back with it.

"My children, help me take this mask off."

"No," argued Leia.

"You'll die," said Luke.

"Not with the help of this temporary respirator. Just lt me look on, and my children, with my own eyes"

That brought tears to Leias eyes. They nodded, and each took a end of the heavy helmet and lifted. Leia let out a small gasp as they revealed his pale forehead. Then, together, Luke and Leia took of the dark mask and quickley replaced it with the small, clear one. 

The looked at him, and he at them. Leia felt more tears at her eyes, she would have never thought the face of the former Darth Vader would be like this. His face was pale, having never seeing any light. There were purpleish bruises around his ice blue eyes, eyes just like Luke's. His lips were dryed ,scarred and barley visible. A large ugly scar ran down his forehead, and another under his left eye. Leia smiled, but under all that, she could see a handsome old man. A tear ran down her cheek and fell to his, and she could see his tears. Leia bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Luke saw his fathers face for the first time, not knowing what to expect. Not the sad, old, scarred, yet handsome man that lay beside him. He felt his tears, and smiled, this was his father, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Then he saw Leia kiss him on the cheek and it made him cry even more.

Without a word, the twins reluctantly replaced tha helmet and mask that separeted them from their father. For a long time there was silence.

Luke spoke first, "You need rest, and we need to tell out friends that we made it. We're going to hide your existance, and I'll make up some excuse to keep the shuttle. I'll fly it and hide you from them."

"I can hide myself, I'm not that weak," said Anakin laughing.

They laughed to, it felt so good to laugh.

"Sorry," said Luke.

"We should go," said Leia, "We'll see you later father"

"We'll be spending the night," said Luke, as he exited the shuttle, "Contact me if you need anything!"

"Go, Go! Would you relax? I'll be fine"

Luke and Leia walked down the ramp and started towards their friends. 

"Do you think he will be okay?" asked Luke/

"Yes, you need to stop worring about him. He survived twenty-three years withought us, and he can go another twenty-three hours."

"Your right, I'm worrying too much. I just, feel like it's my responsibility to make sure he's okay"

"I know what you mean," replied Leia.

They walked for a while, and soon it got dark, and a bonfire came into view. They reached for eachothers hand, and exchanged warm emotions. As they came closer, they saw the Alliance and ewoks, dancing and celbrating together.

Then Leia saw him and came to a stop. Han was standing aside, not celebrating, he was looking down, and yes, he was crying.

"Luke," whispered Leia.

"Come on."

Together, they walked toward Han. He looked up and they stopped.

"Leia?" Han whisperd, "Leia!"

Han ran to them, and met Leia in a powerful embrace an kiss.

"You don't know how great it is to see you!"

"Yes we do!" said Leia

They laughed and joined the party. They talked and congradulated everyone.

Miles away, Anakin could feel his childrens joy and happiness, and smiled.

****

Sorry for the delay, I hpoe it was worth it. As I said before, I have school, and a busy week, so I wasn't able to write. I have the next chapter written, and I just have to type it up and it shouldn't take to long. I will probobly update about weekly now, cause I wont have as much time to write. Oh and sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, I'm not the best at spelling and hey, I'm only in tenth grade! So theres more to come soon, keep reviewing! MAY THE HORSE BE WITH YOU!

Shrieking Beast


	5. Acceptance

chapter 5

Two of a Kind

Chapter 5 : Acceptance

Shrieking Beast

Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie sat together in a small hut. They had spent the night talking and laughing.

"I'm so glad you guys made it! I thought I had lost you!" exclaimed Han. "By the way, how'd you get back?"

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance.

"We took an Imperial Shuttle" said Luke.

"There's something your not telling me, isn't there?" asked Han

Luke and Leia looked at each other.

__

Do you think we should tell them? asked Luke.

__

I think they deserve to know before they get involved.

Okay, do you want me to tell them?

We should tell them together.

Okay I'll start off.

"Chewie," said Luke, "What we are going to reveal to you, may put you in risk."

Chewie roared an affirmative, that he wanted to know.

"Okay," said Luke, "The good news first, Leia and I are twins. The bad news is, Anakin, who was Darth Vader, is our father."

Chewie silent, and the twins waited for his reaction. They knew the danger, they could be in if the wookiee didn't approved of their secret identity. Finally, Chewie spoke.

"Rowh arw Karn, rroww arew ruuu, yara roooo wraaan" I understand, you can't choose your parents, and you aren't your father.

The twins breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guys, " said Han, "There has to be a reason you told him , what's wrong?"

Leia took a breath, "On the Death Star, he reedemed himself as Anakin Skywalker, and made it out with us."

Han had a mix of emotions running through him, "Ooooh, no! No! No! NO! You mean you let him off?!?!?" 

"Han," said Luke, "He saved my life, and he let us use his shuttle"

"Were not asking you to defend him," said Leia, "We just want it kept a secret."

Han sighed, "Were is he now?"

"On the other side of the moon, in his shuttle, recuperating." replied Luke.

"Recuperating?"

"He got in a fight with the emperor, saving my life."

"Okay," said Han, "I'll keep the secret and help you, but not for him, for you."

Chewie voiced his agreement.

"Thank you," said Leia.

"Tommorow, when the Alliance haed out, Leia and I are taking the shuttle. Our excuse will be that we escaped on it, and it's now my ship."

"That sounds reasonable, just make sure _He _isn't seen," said Han.

"Hey," said Luke, "I'm a Jedi, remember?"

They all laughed and told stories and jokes, including the ones from the Death Star and Endor. Soon they were all fast asleep.

OK I'm sorry about the lack of updating, ive been busy, and due to the events in the country, I had to take a break, I'm sorry. Don't sue me, I don't have any money. Once again, I say don't tell me about my typos etc. I know they are out there. Well Ill have the next chapter up when I get the chance. Until then, review! 


	6. Balance

Two of a kind

Shrieking Beast

Chapter 6: Balance

The next morning, the alliance was leaving, and Luke and Leia returned and boarded the shuttle.

"Father!" they said together, "We're back!"

"I'm in the work room!" called Anakin.

The twins explored the ship until they found their father sitting at a desk, in small room. His back was facing towards them, and he appeared to be working on something. They came closer and around the desk, and saw him skillfully manipulating his gloved hands to construct something. He was engrossed in his work, and barley agknowleged them. Luke and Leia exchanged confused and amused looks.

"What are you doing?" asked Leia.

Just then, a tiny sping flew out of his project onto the desk.

"_Trying_ to construct a respierator and pacemacker that is less…intimidating"

"You mean, your armor isn't just for scare?" asked Leia, confused.

"No," he replied, "I admit, I wanted people to fear me, but I can barely take a breath on my own, and I need something to help my heart. I also need something to monitor my body systems. As for the armor, my legs are cybernetic, so is my right arm, and my skeletal system was almost entirely rebuilt. I doubt people will aprove of my current apearence, so I'm going to build a small silent respirator and pacemaker that wont be noticed, and a small monitoring system. My story will be that I'm Luke's father, and a Jedi Master, that was being held captive by Darth Vader, it's not entirely a lie. 

"It will work, but we should keep Leia's identity a secret, and say that you feel you have a responsibly to protect her," suggested Luke.

"Sound good," said Leia, "How long will it take you to build this?"

"Probobly a week," replied Anakin.

"A week?" asked Luke, "You only need a week? Are you a mechanic too?"

"Yes, I'm very mechanically inclined, and a pilot, when I was young it got me into trouble sometimes"

"Well," said Luke, "We can stall for a week…If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your injuries?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time. Right now don't you need to take off? And I need to concentrate."

"Okay, Okay," said Luke, walking to the cockpit, "Leia, come help me, I'm gonna need you to help me pilot, and we're gonna need you diplomatic voice to explain everything."

Leia followed him, "But I don't know how to fly!" she said as they sat down.

"I'll teach you," said Luke, as they took off.

"Commander Skywalker, this is _Home One_," crackeld over the comm, "Do you copy?"

"I copy _Home One_. I have Leia with me, this is the…_Balance._" Replied Luke.

"Roger that, _Balance_, how did you obtain this shuttle?" said a slightly nervous voice from the _Home One_.

"_Home One_," said Leia, in her diplomatic voice, "Luke and I went to the Death Star, to rescue his father , who was being held captive for over two decades bt Darth Vader. Once we did, we took this shuttle to get off of the Death Star."

They waited, and held their breath. This was it, this would determine the fate of their father.

"Copy that, is everyone in stable condition?"

They both sighed in relief.

"Affermative," said Luke, "My father is now recuperating from his years in captivity."

"Copy that, your father name please?"

Luke took a breath and smiled, "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master"

"Copy that, Commander, our rendevous point is the Tattoine System."

"I copy, over and out"

Aboard the _Home One_, the technician turned to his partner and asked, "Anakin Skywalker? _The _Anakin Skywalker?"

OK a chapter, short but sweet. And if you noticed me calling Anakin a Jedi Master, and disagree with it, I think he deserves that title, he holds the only record of a jedi, gone sith, then turning light, if that's not enough to me a master, what is? OK review!!!!!!


	7. Memories

Memories

On the newly named _Balance_ Luke and Leia breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Balance_?" asked Leia, sarcastically.

"Give me a break, it's the first thing that came to my mind!"

"You've known that your twins for 72 hours and your _already _fighting?" asked their father from the doorway, laughing.

"Hey," said Luke ,"You don't exactly win the award for prized parenting!"

"Touche," admitted his father in defeat, "What did you name my ship?"

"I named _our_ ship, _Balance_." Replied Luke, " How did you know that I named it?" 

"Standard protocol, and what do you mean _our _ship? I built it." Said Anakin, laughing.

"_You _built it?" asked Leia.

"Well, I designed it, I didn't actually put it together."

The twins stared at him in shock.

"What?!" he asked, "I built a podracer and a droid when I was nine." 

"A podracer?" asked Luke, knowing about the races, "Who raced it?"

"Me, of course," replied Anakin.

"That's impossible!" argued Luke, "No human can race pods!"

Anakin remembered a similar conversation, from long ago. _You must have Jedi refelexes, if you race pods._

Leia brought him out of his daydream. "Mind telling me what you two are talking about?" she asked, lost.

"Pod Races are races with pods, they go very fast, and they are very dangerous, and _no_ human can race them." Answered Luke.

"I can" said Anakin.

Luke gave him a look, "Father, we are _not_ having this argument! If you telling me, that a nine year old farmboy, raced a pod, fine, I'm not going to argue."

"I wasn't a farmboy," said their father softly.

"What?" asked Leia.

"I said I wasn't a farmboy, I was a slave."

Luke and Leia fell silent, with an eerie shock. It explained much, the anti slavery laws, his well known hatred for Hutts, and when he killed a Wookie slave owner when he tried to sell him slaves. A horrible past, producing a dark future.

"I didn't know," said Luke, softly.

"It wasn't meant to be known, someday, when I'm ready, I'll tell you my tale, but not know, returning to tatooine is already surfacing painful memories"


End file.
